Happy Birthday Lee Sungmin
by Rara19Park
Summary: 31 desember. tengah malam. Sungmin yang siap dengan kuda-kuda nya, Ryeowook yang menjerit, Yesung yang berantakkan dan Kyuhyun. ada apa sebenarnya ?


Happy Birthday Lee Sungmin

.

Ye dan Wook

Kyu dan Min

.

By Rara

.

31 Desember 2013

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11.45 saat Ryeowook dan Sungmin tiba di dorm setelah selesai mengisi acara variety show disalah satu stasiun televisi.

Namun ada yang berbeda kali ini. Kenapa malam ini dorm sangat gelap ? "Hyung, kenapa tidak ada yang menyalakan lampu? Apa umi Teuki belum bayar listrik bulanan?" tanya Ryeowook saat Sungmin membuka pintu. " Tidak mungkin umi lupa. Abah KangIn dan Donghae kan selalu mengingatkan umi." Jawab Sungmin.

Mereka berjalan beriringan masuk, "hyung, aku takut.." ucap Ryeowook.

"aish, kenapa mesti takut ? kita hanya perlu menyalakan lampu nya Wook-ah, mungkin saja member lain lupa." Sungmin berjalan meraba-raba dinding berusaha mencari saklar lampu.

"ih dimana sih saklar nya ?" gerutu Sungmin setelah tak kunjung mendapat kan apa yang di cari nya.

"Hyung, aku curiga member lain mengerjai kita.."ucap Ryeowook yang masih setia membuntuti Sungmin.

"Mana mungkin. Kau lupa eoh member lain sedang ada jadwal masing-masing dan bukan nya kita tadi berangkat bersama ?"

"Tapi hyung, ,ini benar-benar aneh. Tidak mungkin kalau member lain lupa. Memang nya setua apa kita ? ini pasti sengaja. Atau jangan-jangan... di dorm kita ada hantu nya hyung..."

"Tsk ! kau saja yang tua, aku tidak." Jawab Sungmin yang masih setia dengan pekerjaan nya mencari saklar.

"Ryeowook-ah, bisa kah kau untuk tidak memegangi baju ku. Aku susah berjalan nya."

"mian hyung,, aku kan takut."

.

Cklek,

"aaarrghhh ! Hyung !" jerit Ryeowook saat lampu tiba-tiba menyala dan sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak nya.

"Hyung, hantu ! hantu ! ada hantu di belakang ku hyung ! tolong !"

"Aaaarrgghhh. . . Ryeowook !" Sungmin menarik tangan Ryeowook dan menyembunyikan nya di belakang badan nya.

"Ya ! siapa kau ?" tanya Sungmin yang telah siap dengan kuda-kuda nya untuk berkelahi.

Brakkk !

"Ryeowook-ah! Ada apa ?" tanya Yesung yang baru saja keluar kamar dengan wajah yang berantakkan.

"Hyuuung~~~" Ryeowook langsung berlari memeluk Yesung.

"Hei ! siapa kau ? Sungmin-ah awas !" Ucap Yesung saat melihat Sungmin yang sedang mengambil ancang-ancang dan seseorang dengan topeng berbentuk kepala monyet di kepala nya.

"Hyung aku takut, topeng nya sangat jelek.. mirip Eunhyuk hyung.." Ryeowook merapatkan pelukan nya pada Yesung.

"Hyaaaattt..."

"Jangan hyung ! ini aku Kyuhyun." Seseorang dengan topeng kepala monyet itu melepaskan topeng nya.

"Kyuhyun ?"

"Kyu ?"

"Iya hyung, aku Kyuhyun. Magnae tertampan kalian."

"Beuh ! untung kau belum ku hajar Kyu." Ucap Sungmin membenarkan posisi berdiri nya ke bentuk semula.

"Kenapa kau Kyu ? Kenapa memakai topeng itu ?" tanya Yesung.

"iya, Kau membuatku takut Kyu.." sahut Ryeowook tak ketinggalan.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi Sungmin hyung kejutan, ini kan hari ulang tahun nya.."

"Apa ? Jadi kau menakuti kami untuk memberi Sungmin hyung kejutan ? lau keterlaluan Kyu. Tidak ada cara lain apa ?"

"Ya Wook-ah, aku kan harus menyesuaikan dengan gelar ku. Aku kan Evil, bukan Angel seperti umi Teuki."

"Tsk ! sudah lupakan. Aku berterimakasih pada mu karna kau mengingat hari ulang tahun ku, tapi sebaik nya kau lihat sekarang jam berapa ? ini baru jam 11.55 Kyu, dan 1 januari masih 5 menit lagi."

"eh ? benarkah ?"

"ehehehehe iya hyung masih 5 menit lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala nya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, happy birthday..." ucap Ryeowook memeluk Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, chukkahaeyo.." Gantian Yesung yang memeluk Sungmin.

"Kyu, sini peluk hyung,," Sungmin melebarkan tangan nya meminta Kyuhyun untuk memeluk nya.

.

.

.

"Kyu, bagaimana bisa kau ada di dorm ? bukan nya kau ada jadwal ?" Tanya Sungmin yang baru selesai membersihkan diri nya.

"tadi saat kami sampai di depan gedung SBS, Yesung hyung tiba-tiba sakit kepala hyung jadi aku mengantar nya pulang."

"Lalu ?"

"Lalu karna aku tak tega meninggalkan Yesung hyung sendiri jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunggu nya. Dan blablablablabla"

"Begitu kah ?"

"Ne begitulah.."

"sekali lagi, Happy bitrhday hyung.."

.

END


End file.
